


In the shadow of your guilt, illusions are formed

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akira, a writer and artist, finds herself isolated and drowning in guilt when her best friend and muse, Phoenix, is killed. As she sulks in her loneliness, she begins to see what she thinks is Phoenix's ghost. But is it really her ghost or is it just an illusion created by Akira's lonely mind?





	In the shadow of your guilt, illusions are formed

Akira tiredly exited the hospital, mood lowed by the general atmosphere. An unsatisfied frown was plastered on her face. It accompanied her pale, clammy skin and the bags that rested under her eyes. She strolled down the lonely sidewalk. Cars rushed by, not taking a single notice to the lonesome girl. A somber sigh left her pale, chapped lips. 

Pulling her coat tighter around her body, Akira's gaze shifted to the street. Her body stopped moving, she could remember that event as if it happened yesterday. As soon as her yes began to water, she swiftly dried them. Shaking her head, she continued her stroll. Her body shook as her mind wondered. It was high-time she moved on, right?

It only happened a few weeks ago. Surely it was fine that the thought was still fresh. Her hand shakily unlocked her door. Opening the door, Akira was greeted with a cold, empty house. She walked inside, closing the door behind her. Akira removed her rain boots, setting them down by the door. Dragging herself into her kitchen, the brunette opened her fridge, gazing uninterested at its contents.

Giving up, Akira closed her fridge and made her way upstairs. Entering her bedroom, she pulled off her sky blue dress. Akira tossed it onto a random chair before finding a pair of old gyms shorts and  a large hoodie. Akira pulled the hood over her head and climbed into bed. Pulling her blanket over her legs, the brunette grabbed her computer and opened a new doc. For a few minutes, Akira just stared at her computer, unsure of what to do.

Eventually, Akira fell asleep, her computer closed and placed at her feet. Her messy, brown hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her head. For the first time in a while, she slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's so short. I hope to update soon.


End file.
